I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me
by Azumi Yukihara
Summary: Mikan summoned all her courage to tell Natsume how she really feels but to her dismay Natsume doesn't feel the same.. What will happen if the situation turns topsy-turvy after 3 years? He realized he likes her since day one but now.. she doesn't care anymore. Find out and don't forget to drop some REVIEWS :)) Rating will change from T to M later on.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams over Reality

_Omigosh! This is it! I finally have my very own gakuen alice fanfic._

_I would like to remind you guys that this is my first fanfic story so please be patient with my writing :))_

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters,_

_Higuchi Tachibana does.. But the plot is mine anyway so here you go! Enjoy~_

***drumrolls***

* * *

Shock was still written all over his face. He can't believe what she just told him a while ago.

He was lying under the sakura tree with his manga covering his face trying to take a nap before the next class period start when he heard footstep approaching his way. He didn't even bother to move knowing it might be one of his annoying fangirls. He'll just burn them to crisp if ever.

"N-natsume? Are you asleep?"

A voice very familiar voice whimpered. The voice that never fails to annoy him and at the same time make him feel at ease.

"Can't you tell just by looking?! Idiot." he muttered blankly without even bothering to see the person he's talking to.

"I-im sorry." she stuttered.

He was quite bewildered with her unusual reply. The Mikan Sakura he knew would likely reply in a joyful manner ignoring his rudeness. This is so not like her.

He pulled his book off his face and opened his left eye to see the person who just disturbed his peaceful sleep.

"What do you want?!" he asked flatly.

He's really puzzled with the way she's acting right now. Different from the ever lively Mikan Sakura he knew for years. She seemed troubled about something and that rarely happens he thought.

"I-i.. I have s-something to say.."

He stood and leaned on the tree. He stared at her blankly waiting for her next word.

They've known each other ever since the day Narumi found Mikan in front of the academy 4 years ago. The same day he tried to escape the school but unfortunately failed and fell onto narumi's pheromone. But this is actually the first time he saw Mikan act this way. Actually, she's been acting weird eversince last week. He even caught her staring at him several times and he's so not used to it, it annoys him even more when she's this silent. Come to think of it, he actually prefer the loud and cheerful mikan unlike the weird mikan in front of him right now.

"natsu-me.. You s-see i.." she stammered.

"spill it out polka." he's now starting to get annoyed.

"... I've b-been wanting t-to tell y-you this but.. I'm.. I-i i really-"

He's staring at her idly. She's abviously struggling with what she's trying to say so he cut her off.

"Whatever." he mumbled. "If you can't say it then im leaving."

He turned his back and started to walk. But mikan grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

His eyebrows formed a curve line as he turned his head over his shoulder to face her.

She lowered her head and muttered "I l-like you!"

His eyes widened with disbelief. Not sure whether she's fooling around or not. He thought maybe mikan is just making fun of him. Mikan's face flushed, knees trembling and heartbeat racing. Words finally came out of her mouth.

"I like you natsume!" she repeated and lifted her head to meet his crimsom eyes.

He saw in her eyes that she's actually serious.

Natsume didn't answer or rather he can't find words to say. This isn't the first time that a girl confessed to him. It actually happens everyday, and for him, turning them down is effortless. But to hear it directly from mikan?

'This girl is crazy.' he thought.

It never even crossed his mind, not even in his dreams that mikan in any possible way, would have feelings for him more than just being friends. For him, mikan is still the same old noisy-little-pigtailed-girl-wearing-strawberry-and-polkadot-patterned-undies 4 years ago when she was just 10 and he's 11.

He pulled his hands back lightly and turned his body to face her.

"Sorry." is the only word he could think of.

Even though he used to bully and tease mikan, this time it's different and he doesn't want to hurt her specially, knowing his bestfriend Ruka admired her so much and mikan is his friend after all.

"oh.. I-i see.." she mumbled.

Mikan shook her head looking like she's trying to throw the mixed thoughts and emotions on her mind away.

"Forget it natsume.. I guess i'm just being an idiot again." she quickly said and gave him an awkward laugh.

"mikan-" She cut him off.

"oh! It's almost time." she exclaimed as she lifted up her wrist to check her watch. She smiled at him. But the sadness in her eyes is there..

"I have to go back, see ya later!" she quickly turned her back and ran towards the school building.

He planned to stop her but too late 'cause she's gone already. It's rather obvious that she's just reasoning out to avoid what natsume wants to say.

"idiot." he sighed.

* * *

The tears that she'd been holding on for quite a while now finally came out rushing through her cheeks as she continued running through her two star dorm. She knew from the very beggining that it is impossible for natsume to like her yet she pushed her luck which wasn't on her side. She wouldn't have to do that if it wasn't for that stupid dream.

After waking up from that dream of natsume confessing to her, telling her that he loved her for so long now and he wants to take care of her. She felt different, it isn't the first time that he dreamt of natsume like that, and in her dreams, she was so happy and contented of having him and only him in her life.

Eversince then, she became more and more aware of his presence. It seemed like that dream woke her true feelings from it's slumber, not even knowing it exist. She didn't realize how mature natsume had become and how he looked more handsome than ever. Natsume is much taller now, his body is starting to develop some muscles and he became more manly too with the age of 15, though his infamous fierce crimson orbs are still the same, making every woman fall right back on their knees with just one sight of it and his ever messy raven hair that compliments his handsome face. His aristocratic pointed nose and those delectable lips that every woman would die for.

She wants to see him all the time, to check if he's fine, if he already ate, or if he had a bad day. Even the teasing and him calling her names was music to her ears. Yeah, she knows it sounds crazy but hell yeah! What can she do? She is crazy over him. She wanted to be there for him always and before she could put a name on it, she was already madly inlove with him.

Mikan just couldn't take it anymore so she took all her courage and decided to finally tell him how she really feels. But to her dismay, Natsume didn't feel the same way for her and she pitied herself for that! She hated herself for willingly proving how stupid she is in front of him.

'Dreams are just dreams after all' she thought.

Mikan felt her heart shattered in pieces. She cried out all night until all her tears drained out she hoped that the pain she's going through right now would just simply go away! including her feelings for him. That night, she vowed to herself never to let the same thing happen again.

* * *

At first natsume thought that it'll be awkward for the both of them to see each other the next morning but turned out he's wrong. Mikan has returned to her usual cheerful old self. She even greeted him "good morning natsume!" with a smile as if nothing happened. He was quite amazed with how she got over that 'incident' for just a day.

He's somehow thankful that she's doing fine though. Or is he?

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

_~yay! so how'd it go? please tell me if it's too long or too short or whatever it may be._

_**REVIEW** please!.. negative or positive.. Either way, i'll more than happy to hear from you :)) *wink*_


	2. Chapter 2: A Flower Bloomed

_Chapter two is here!_

_please don't forget to drop by on review section! thanks! :))_

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters, Higuchi Tachibana does.. But the plot is mine. :))_

* * *

Three years had gone fast.

Natsume was sitting on the last row inside the classroom his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling hands on the back of his neck and both legs resting on the table. Ruka was sitting beside him holding his white furred rabbit on his lap. Narumi hasn't arrived yet and he was thankful for that. That freak teacher pisses him off.

"natsume?" it was ruka.

"hn?" he crooked flatly without taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"are you alright?"

He now turned his head to face ruka but didn't say anything.

"w-well, You looked a little spaced out." ruka muttered but before he could answer, they heard the classroom door opened.

Natsume and ruka turned their heads to see who arrived just now.

Mikan walked beside hotaru clinging onto her right arms as they entered the classroom.

"I still can't believe you did that hotaru! how can you be so cold hearted!" mikan exclaimed conspicuously. She gave hotaru a teary eyed look and pouted.

"My eardrums will explode if you don't shut up idiot." hotaru said idly.

"but hotaru! You should have atleast told me much earlier!" Mikan whimpered.

Hotaru tugged her right arm and sat on her chair ignoring mikan.

"You should be atleast thankful that i told you at the last minute. I don't even have any plan of telling you knowing you'll never stop whining." hotaru answered in a low tone.

"But.. But of course you'll be away for one whole week how do you expect me to react?!" she crooned giving out small weeps.

Hotaru stood, sighed heavily then patted mikan's head to stop her from crying. Even though she's an annoying idiot, she's still her bestfriend and at times like this, Hotaru knows that she had to give up and comfort her. Mikan is just afraid of separating from her after all and that is one of the reasons why she love being her bestfriend.

"Your such a cry baby. I promise i'll be back right away after the convention." she uttered.

Mikan knew how important that convention is for hotaru and she doesn't want to get in her dreams way. It's just the thought of not being able to see her for a week is a torture but she guessed that she had no other choice but to endure a whole week without her beloved bestfriend.

Mikan wiped her tears and extended her arms to give hotaru a hug.

After a while, she lifted her head to face hotaru.

"promise?" mikan muttered and hotaru nodded lightly.

She then released hotaru and smiled sweetly. "okay." she crooned.

Mikan started to walk through her seat which is located in front of natsume's.

"good morning ruka and natsume!" she greeted them.

"good morning mikan." ruka responded but natsume didn't answer.

She smiled brightly before taking her seat. Ruka's face flushed and that didn't escape natsume's eyes.

* * *

In the middle of their class lessons, natsume threw a glance at mikan. She's staring blankly at the window, her left hand under her chin and the summer air gently caressing her flowy auburn hair. She stopped wearing those childish pigtails for years now and he can never understand how she had changed herself from being a noisy pigtailed girl into a beautiful lady though she's still the same cheerful mikan like she was before but now, a much much prettier and stronger version he could say.

Also, her body developed curves and her supposedly flat chest grew for a short period of time complementing her contour that made her high school uniform fit perfectly. Above all of that, her eyes... Those innocent yet brave looking caramel brown eyes that makes her character even more lovable...

Wait a minute. Did he just say lovable?!

He shooked his head in disbelief and quickly washed away his thoughts.

After lunch, natsume went to his most favorite spot of the academy, the large sakura tree located near the southern woods. He climbed up and rested his body on one of it's large branches, he was about to shut his eyes but a sudden footsteps stopped him from doing so.

It was mikan and tsubasa.

His eyes formed a curve line from curiousity.

'what is that freak doing here and why is he with polka?!' He thought and irritatingly huffed.

"say, tsubasa senpai.. why did you ask me out here? Is there something wrong?." mikan who's looking a little confused.

"nothings wrong mikan.." he answered politely. "It's just.. I actually want to ask you about something.."

"what is it?"

"well.. I've been wondering if it's alright if i were to court you?." he asked confidently that made mikan's face flushed.

Natsume felt something new inside him that he can't explain, and he doesn't know why but he wanted to send tsubasa straight to hell in that instant. his right hand clenched. The scene before him is pissing him off. So before mikan could answer, he positioned himself and jumped off in front of them.

Mikan was flustered from natsume's sudden appearance.

"natsume! How-" he cut her off.

"can a guy get some peace?!" natsume muttered. He was glaring sharply at tsubasa.

"sorry, who would've thought you're sleeping up there." tsubasa crooned sarcasticaly and smirked ignoring natsume's deadly glare.

'This shadow freak is getting through my nerves!' Natsume thought.

He turned his head to face mikan.

"Polka, Imai is back." he uttered idly.

mikan's expression suddenly lightened up. She leaned closer to natsume's face.

"oh my god! really! natsume?! How did you know and where is hotaru?! Tell me! Please! Please!" she uttered with excitement and gave him a puppy eyed look which really makes her even more prettier and harder to resist.

Natsume idly raised his point finger to one direction which is the high school dormitory that made mikan jump with delight and excitement.

"I'm sorry tsubasa-senpai i have to go for now! See you around!" just that and she's gone swiftly.

Natsume threw a smug glance at tsubasa and turned to leave but stopped when tsubasa spoke.

"should've told her you like her rather than lying just to catch her attention you know."

"what are you talking about freak."

"Hotaru hasn't arrived yet.. we both know that." Tsubasa smirked and it made natsume much more annoyed.

Come to think of it. He didn't even know why he did that. All he knows is that he had to do something to get that baldy shadow freak away from mikan.

"none of your business baldy." He said then walked away.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

_~I know it's a little too short but i'll try to improve it next time.. Please don't be mad at me. *sob*_


	3. Chapter 3: Him Again

_Chapter three :))_

_Kyaaah~ three already :))_

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters, Higuchi Tachibana does.. But the plot is mine. :))_

* * *

"That stupid natsume! Why the hell did he told me that hotaru arrived when she's not! That pig!" mikan was really pissed when she found out.

"Mikan! Where have you been?! I've been looking for you."

"i'm not in the mood permy."

"hey! I've been running all around for hours just to look for you! And now you're telling me you're not in the mood you stupid idiot!" sumire exclaimed conspicuously at the corridor catching other student's attention.

Mikan sighed. "alright fine! what is it?!"

"what do you mean what is it?! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"i wouldn't be asking you if i know permy!"

"the ball! It's tomorrow already! How can you forget that?!"

Mikan widened her eyes in realization and paused for moment before she started screaming wildly.

"Gyaaaah-! I completely forgot! I don't have anything to wear yet! I'm such an idiot! It's that pig's fault!"

* * *

During Coffee break at the cafeteria.

Natsume, Ruka, Kitsuneme and Koko was having lunch. And at the next table, there was Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire chatting about the upcoming ball.

"hey guys, have you found yourself a date for tomorrow?" it was koko.

"i have!" kitsuneme proudly answered. "i already asked nonoko yesterday and she yes!" he continued and gestured his point finger towards nonoko.

"that's great! I'll ask sumire later." koko uttered. "how about ruka, natsume?"

"w-well.." ruka stattered. "i was planning to ask... i-imai."

Natsume's brow curved. He was a hundred percent sure that ruka would want to go with mikan and not imai, definitely not her. He shot a glance at ruka who's face was flushing.

"what?!" kitsuneme exclaimed. "why imai? Is that even possible? And i heard she's not here right?"

"narumi sensei told me that she'll probably be back tomorrow so i'll just ask her when she arrives.." ruka answered.

Natsume turned his head to stare at mikan. He almost forgot that he lied to mikan earlier this morning about hotaru just to get her away from that freak tsubasa. He knows that she figured that out already but she hasn't confronted him yet which makes him wonder if she's mad.

"alright, do whatever you want ruka. If you need our help we're just here." koko uttered. "how about you natsume? "

Natsume was caught off guard. He shot an annoyed glance at koko. He doesn't want to attend that ball 'cause for him, it's just a waste of time and those crazy fangirls of him is torturing him to death just to be his date for the so called party and it irritates him the most.

Natsume was about to say 'i'm not going' but stopped when he heard the other student squealed and whispers. He turned to see what was that about but unfortunately, it was tsubasa walking inside the cafeteria holding a bouquet of flowers heading towards mikan's table.

"Hello ladies." he uttered.

"tsubasa senpai!" mikan was surprised. "why are you here?!"

"isn't it obvious?" tsubasa smiled sweetly. "i'm here to give you this." Then he handed the flowers to mikan.

Mikan's face flushed, she's reluctant to take the flowers 'cause she can feel the gloomy aura emitted by tsubasa's fangirls but still accepted it anyway.

Natsume clenched his fist and threw a deadly glare tsubasa. He can hear the other students murmurs and squeakings.

"Oh my god! is that tsubasa andou? one of the hottest guys in the academy?! He's so handsome!"

"That's mikan sakura right?! Is he dating her?! That's not fair!"

"aww! How sweet! I envy that girl!"

"they look good together!"

"they do look good as couple!"

The last made natsume's vein pop out. He's so exasperated. He can't stand the scene and that cocky bastard tsubasa any longer, he stood conspicuously and that diverted half of the cafeteria's attention to him including mikan and tsubasa.

Mikan was flustered, tsubasa smirked smugly. Another vein popped out of natsume's.

Tsubasa grasped mikan's right hand and placed a kiss that made her blush even more.

Natsume had enough of it already so he lit a fire and burned the bouquet of flowers on mikan's hands, turning it to ashes.

"Gyaaah!" mikan screamed. she stood up and stared at culprit. "why the hell did you do that natsume!" her voice echoed throughout the cafeteria.

Everyone's eyes is on the both of them. Even tsubasa who's stunned with what he did.

"You look annoyingly stupid when you blush." natsume answered in a bored tone.

"w-what?! that's it?!" mikan stammered. "you burned my flowers.. b-because i look s-stupid to you?!" she lowered her head to hold back her tears that is about to fall.

Natsume cursed under his breath. He didn't want to actually hurt her but too late for that 'cause she's about to cry already and it's his fault. He wants to say he's sorry and that he didn't mean what he just said.

The truth is she looks cute when she blush, but she's blushing for other boys not for him and that exasperates him. Too bad nothing came out from his mouth.

"whatever i do.. I'll always look stupid in your eyes right?" she can't hold her tears any longer.

"mi-" she cut natsume off.

"sorry.." mikan lifted her head to meet his crimson eyes, tears flowing through her porcelain cheeks. "i'm just being me natsume, unlike you.." she whimpered. She wiped her tears then walked out of the cafeteria.

"You just made a woman cry natsume! you sick bastard!" tsubasa shook his head and turned to follow mikan. "mikan wait!"

"n-natsume... Are you alright?" ruka asked but he didn't answer then he walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it!" natsume cursed himself.

After the incident at the cafeteria, he went straight to his room and banged the door.

He allowed his body to fall on his bed then shutted his eyes.

He can't help but to recall what had happened, he can't forget how sad she looks and her crying face.

'i made her cry' he thought.

"whatever i do.. I'll always look stupid in your eyes right?"

those words keeps on echoing in his mind. He sighed heavily.

"i'm totally messed up." he muttered to himself.

* * *

**~MIKAN'S POV~**

* * *

I went straight to my room after what happened. I didn't even noticed when tsubasa senpai stopped following me but none of that matters for now i just want to be alone.

What the hell is wrong with him?! He lied to me about hotaru just this morning and i don't even understand why he had to do that! still i let that slip and now, he turned my flowers into ashes and humiliated me in front of everybody!

"You look annoyingly stupid when you blush."

His words are like sharp knives being slowly pierced one by one through my chest. Why does he have to call me stupid all the time and this time in front of the whole cafeteria?! Am i that worthless to him?! Is he making fun of me again?! Why can't he just leave me alone?!

Here i am once again.. Crying myself to sleep like what had happened three years ago.. And it's because of the same reason, because of him again..

* * *

**End of Chapter three**


	4. Chapter 4: His Feelings

**Chapter four is done!**

_Thank you so much for the reviews! As in sooo much! :))_

_you guys have no idea how grateful i am! :)) so in return, i promise to update as soon as i can because i'm so inspired to do so. :))_

_a little tip to keep me inspired? That's veeery easy guys! All you have to do is keep posting reviews and i'll get the job done for you! :))_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. The great Higuchi Tachibana does. But the plot is mine anyway *.*

* * *

**(A/N) The words inside ( "..." ) are conversations. The words inside ( '...' ) are thoughts.**

* * *

**~NATSUME'S POV~**

* * *

I was awakened by the alarm clock on my bedside. It's already 10 o'clock in the morning yet i'm too lazy to get up. I don't remember when and how i fell asleep but i can clearly remember who was i thinking about last night.

Before, i don't understand why i acted that way in the sakura tree and the cafeteria but now i think i already know the reason why..

I can still remember my conversation with ruka yesterday. He followed me on my room after i left the cafeteria.

* * *

***Flashback***

* * *

I was lying on my bed recalling what had happened earlier when i heard someone knocking on my door, it was ruka. I want to be alone but having someone to talk to might help this time so i opened the door and gestured him to come in.

We both sat on my couch, his holding his rabbit. i didn't start the talking, or rather i don't what to talk about or how to talk about it. There was silence for a while, until ruka decided to break it.

"natsume.." ruka crooned while fondling his rabbit. "it was the first time i saw you acted that way." he muttered.

I slightly turned my head to him and curved my brow with confusion.

"what do you mean 'that' ruka?!" i emphasized the word "that" to clear out what he's refering to.

"what i mean to say is, that is the first time i saw you get jealous."

I was stunned with what he said.

'Did i heard it right?! He said the word "jealous"?! I am jealous!? And with whom? With that shadow freak bastard?! There's no freakin' way i'll get jealous!' i thought.

"you don't have to deny it natsume.. Not from me.. i'm your bestfriend and i know you more than anyone else." ruka was staring into my eyes, so i know that he's serious.

I leaned on the couch and stared at the ceiling, my hands on my neck. I gave out a sigh.

"tell me ruka.." i uttered. "why did you chose to ask hotaru instead of mikan to be your date?"

Ruka paused for a while and leaned on the couch too, still holding his rabbit. He was smiling and i'm wondering what is that smile for 'cause it's kinda irritating me.

"i know you'll ask that." he chuckled and it made me more confused.

'what the hell's funny with my question?!' i thought. I might have burned him to crisp if he wasn't my bestfriend.

"i did that on purpose natsume." he turned his head to gaze and smiled at me then shifted his gaze to his rabbit.

"what purpose?!" i asked.

"well.. As what i've said before, i'm your bestfriend and i know you above anyone else."

"just go straight to the point ruka." i'm starting to get annoyed.

"the way you look at her is different from the other girls.." he paused. "i saw everything natsume.. I saw gentleness behind those fierce eyes when you look at her.. The gentleness in your eyes is for hers only. You care for her more than anyone else does but you just don't admit it to yourself.. You're denying the fact that you like her.. love her.." ruka stated.

I was bewildered. Just what is he talking about?! Is that the reason why he said i'm jealous?! Because he thought that i like polka? And he chose hotaru to give way for my so called feelings for her?! This is insane! Ruka's driving me crazy!

But come to think of it.. I myself really doesn't know why i was acting that way either! All i know is that i feel light when she's around, her sweet scent, the faint blush on her porcelain cheeks, the sweet noises she makes, her cute expression when i'm teasing her and calling her names like "polka" or "pigtails" or "strawberry fields" or whatever i could think of, everything about her makes me want to just stay beside her, and i hate it! This is so not like me!

Yes, i barely know myself anymore.. For she changed me.. The feeling i get when she's with that bastard tsubasa, when he made her blush, when he gasped her hand and kissed it, when he told her he likes her and hold her like she's his.. It sends shivers down my spine making me wanna kill that bastard redundantly! So i guess ruka might be right, 'cause if this isn't love then i have no any other idea what this is.

After a long silence and thinking. I now know the reason why.. It's just simply because.. I like her.. I love her.. I'm inlove with her.. I'm inlove with polka.. And i'm happy to know that.. I wan't to give ruka a big smile and thank him for making me realize how i really feel but, that is way way out of my character so i decided to tease him instead.

"that doesn't answer my question ruka." ruka flustered.

"your question?" he asked me in confusion.

"Yes, my question about you choosing imai as your date." i smirked seeing ruka blush that way.

"oh.. T-that.. A-ahmm." he's now stammering.

"you said you did that on purpose so what "purpose" is that?" i sat straight facing him and seeing that kind of expression tells me that ruka's hiding something.

"w-well.."

"well? Well what?" i said. Urging him to continue.

"alright." he sighed heavily before clearing out his throat.

'this looks serious.' i thought.

"that's because i.." he paused and cleared his throat again. "the truth is i.. i like hotaru!" ruka whimpered.

I blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

If it's not for the serious yet embarrased look on his face, i would've gone cracking. But since he helped me and pointed out my crazy feelings for polka earlier, i tried my best not to laugh and congratulated him instead.

* * *

***End Of Flashback***

* * *

I jumped off my bed, prepared myself and went out to look for mikan. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if i swallow my pride just this once and apologize to her.

I don't when or how i started adoring her.. Maybe it's been for years now, even before she confessed to me that day.. it's just i'm too stubborn to notice and accept the fact that this 'Natsume Hyuuga' had finally.. fell inlove with his polka.

I have no time to waste. I have to ask for her forgiveness and if ever she allows me to, I want to take very good of her.

Good thing we don't have class today and everyone is busy preparing themselves for tonight's ball.

I looked for her at her dorm but she wasn't there, i also went to our classroom but she's not there either. I tried to search for every possible place but i can't find her.

'where the hell are you polka!'

Even permy and the others doesn't know where she is. I'm starting to get worried, really damn worried! Where else could she be?! Is she alone?! Or with some- ..wait! Could it be possible the she's with that jerk tsubasa?! Hell! Better not be it!

* * *

**~MIKAN'S POV~**

My mobile phone rang. I searched for my bedside table alarm clock. It's almost 10 in the morning already but i don't have any plan to get up. Not yet. My body is too heavy for me to carry today.

I took my phone under my pillow then pushed the answer button. I'm too lazy to check who it was.

"hello?" i muttered with my eyes still shut.

"good morning beautiful!" a very cheerful voice answered.

"t-tsubasa senpai? Is that you?" i opened my eyes slightly.

I almost forgot that i left tsubasa senpai yesterday after what happened at the cafeteria.

"who else?" he uttered. "did i wake you up?"

"no, don't worry i'm already awake. Anyway, why'd you called?" i said while brushing my left eye.

"well.. I was worried about you last night and.. oh yeah right! I know you had a bad day yesterday because of you-know-who.." he chuckled a bit. "that's why i decided to lighten up your day a bit.. So i prepared a special breakfast just for you." he said sweetly.

"breakfast? Where?"

"it's a surprise so you better get ready now okay? I'll pick you up outside your dorm after 15 minutes. Bye!"

"tsubasa senpai wait-"

'He hanged up? I didn't even get the chance to say sorry about yesterday.. Oh well.. I'll do that later, for now i have to prepare myself.'

I went to my bathroom and took a quick bath. I can't decide what to wear so i ended up with my knee length yellow V-neck sleeveless dress. It's plain so no worries about being over dressed. I let my hair down, applied a little powder and lipgloss and i'm ready to go.

I heard my phone ringing, i took it out of my purse, it was tsubasa senpai so i answered it.

"hello gorgeous!" he muttered sweetly that made me chuckle.

'How can he be so sweet all the time?' i thought 'if only natsume is half as sweet as he is then.. Wait! What am i thinking?! There's no way natsume will be like tsubasa senpai! No, no, no!' i shook my head to wash away my stupid thoughts.

"mikan?! Are you still there?"

"yes i'm here." i didn't realize that i was spacing out, stupid me.

"thank goodness i thought you fainted or something.. So.. Are you ready?!"

"sorry tsubasa senpai.. Yes, i'll be out right away..

* * *

***End of Chapter Four***

I'm sorry guys! I'm not good at cliffhangers so bare with me please T_T

I tried my best to keep natsume's dark image as much as possible 'cause if not then it doesn't sound like natsume anymore! and i love his dark character sooo much. Do you agree with me?

* * *

***sneaky peeky***

_~Want to see natsume get drunk on the next chapter?!_

**"i hate it! I hate how you got over me for just a day polka! i hate you for that!.."**

_*ohoh~ so that's where the title_ **"I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me"** _goes without saying. Haha :))_


	5. Chapter 5: Her Feelings

_Finally done with my fifth chapter._

_I would like you guys to know that as of this moment, i am here at the hospital taking care of my mom. I think i'll be staying here for like a week or two._

_I'm keeping my promise to update as soon as i can so i wrote this whole chapter during my free time here but to be totally honest with you all, i was awake for almost two days now and i wrote this during those times. So if you find this chapter boring or lacking ideas, please don't get mad at me.. :))_

_I really tried my very best but if it wasn't enough.. Please bare with me. T_T_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**:_ I do not own Gakuen Alice. The great Higuchi Tachibana does. But the plot is mine anyway. *.*_

* * *

**~NATSUME'S POV~**

* * *

I have been searching for almost an hour now. The thought of mikan being with that bastard tsubasa makes my blood boil and evaporate into mid thin air!

What if she's really with him at this moment?! What if she also likes him?! What if by now, she's already his girlfriend?! ughh! The what if's running inside my freaking cranium is driving me nuts!

'hell! there's no way i would let that happen! Not now! Not ever!'

I cursed myself for neglecting her before. Yes.. i know that i am unaware of my feelings for her that time however, she shouldn't have given up on me easily. She should've atleast helped me realize.. but she didn't! And to think that she got over me for just a day makes everything even worse than it was already!

'i hate it! I hate how you got over me for just a day polka! i hate you for that!..'

But who am i to blame her?! Damn it! I should've accepted her feelings three years ago at the sakura tree, that way i shouldn't be worrying about her being stolen by any other guy! I have to talk to her! I have to let her know how i feel! I have to see her!

I ran throughout the sophomore's department to the senior's department.

"Mikan.." ~End of Natsume's POV~

"Why are we here at the senior's department tsubasa senpai? I thought you said we'll have breakfast?" Mikan whimpered.

They were both walking through the corridor.

"ofcourse we'll have breakfast." tsubasa answered ecstaticaly.

"Here?!" mikan uttered narrowing her brow in confusion. "Yes, Here." tsubasa repeated.

After a few more steps, tsubasa stopped in front of a huge mahogany door. He turned himself over to face mikan and bent his back to jean over closer to her, their eyes now inches apart and that made mikan hold her breath and blushed really hard.

"t-tsubasa senpai.." she stammered.

He stared at her alluring caramel brown eyes for a moment.

"we're here..." he chuckled a bit seeing mikan's reaction. He pulled himself away to mikan then reached for the door knob.

Mikan wistfully sigh in relief. Tsubasa gestured her to come closer then they both entered the room.

"whoa!" her eyes widened in amazement. "This is beautiful!" she exclaimed as she let her eyes explore the whole room.

It was filled with white balloons and pink roses. The room's wallpaper is pink with cherry blossoms pattern and it compliments the soothing atmosphere inside.

"You did this by yourself?"

"Just for you mikan." he answered then guided her at the center of the room where the table filled with foods and flowers is located.

* * *

He can hear her laughs behind those thick mahogany door.

He remember running around throughout the whole senior's department until he reached this certain door where he heard faint conversations and chuckles so he pushed the door slightly, just enough for him to peek and see who's inside. But to his horror...

There she was.. Sitting with him, laughing, having fun.. with somebody else.

'she's smiling.. she's happy.. That jerk makes her happy.'

Natsume felt something inside him. The pain caused by wounds,bruises and cuts while he was on his dangerous missions before are nothing compared to the pain he's feeling right now.

'I never thought that it's this painful.' he clenched his fist. Anger is in his eyes. Anger, not for mikan but for himself.

Come to think of it.. He never made mikan laugh that way before. And he doubted if he ever made her smile at all.

'I thought you said before that you like me mikan?!.. If that is true then, did you also felt this pain i'm feeling right now when i turned you down?!' He lowered his head covering his eyes with his bangs and turned to walk away.

'I doubt it mikan 'cause if you really like me, then you wouldn't have gotten over me that easily..'

* * *

***EVENING BALL***

* * *

The evening ball had finally started. Everyone is wearing their glamorous dresses and tuxedos.

"Mikan! Hurry up or we'll be late!" it was sumire.

"Fine i'm almost done!"

Mikan was wearing a velvet red sweetheart neckline dress with dazzling beadwork on the single strap and open back that has dramatic layered high low hemline revealing her long pair of porcelain legs and sleek empire line that compliments her lovely contour. Her hair is done in a french braided fringe style adding lovely accent to her hazel brown waves. She placed her silver infinity necklace on her neck and took one last glance at the mirror before she turned and went outside to her friends.

* * *

**~MIKAN'S POV~**

* * *

I am sitting at a large round table together with anna, nonoko, permy, koko, and kitsuneme. Everybody is chattering and having fun with their drinks and dates. However, here i am sitting at the corner spacing out. I just don't think i'll enjoy myself tonight 'cause i know someone's missing.

"Hotaru..." I heaved a sigh.

"such a waste for a gorgeous lady like you to sit here looking so lonely.." i startled. a familiar voice from my behind spoke.

I turned my head to see who it was and as i expected. It was tsubasa senpai. He looked much handsome with his tuxedo.

"senpai.." i murmured waking up from my trance.

He sat on the vacant seat beside me and asked. "why the long face mikan? It doesn't suit your stunning beauty." he uttered.

"you're so full of it senpai" i chuckled.

"hey i'm serious.. You really look stunning and not just for tonight 'cause you're beauty amazes me everyday." he replied in such generous tone.

"you're so cheesy.." i blushed with what he said but i tried to hide it.

He chuckled a bit then leaned over closer to me but not close enough.

"It's your fault.." he crooned. "you did this to me.." he whispered playfully that made me blush three more times.

I landed a smack on his left arm.

"Ouch!." he exclaimed while laughing.

I rolled my eyes over.

"alright no more cheesy lines." then he raised both his hands signaling his defeat.

"oh! I was stunned by your beauty that i almost forgot!"

"forgot what?"

"my surprise for you.."

"surprise?"

"yep."

"you're so full of surprises tsubasa senpai! What is it this time?"

"not 'what' but rather 'who' and i'm a hundred percent sure you'll like this.."

I narrowed my brows in confusion.

He smiled sweetly then gestured his point finger somewhere near the dance floor. I turned to where he's pointing at and was stunned with what i saw.

"surprise surprise." tsubasa crooned.

The dark raven hair and those unmistakable cold purple eyes no doubt about it..

"hotaru?!" i widened my eyes once again to confirm myself. My heart jumped oozing with so much joy realizing it was her.

I ran swiftly towards her direction and threw myself to her giving her a tight big hug.

"hotaru! I missed you so much!" i lifted my face to see her. "how come you're here already? And why didn't you come to see me?!" i sobbed then pouted giving her a puppy eyed look.

"Let me go. You'll stain my dress idiot." she uttered flatly then pushed me away making me weep louder.

"you didn't even come to see me.." i cried.

"i came to see you earlier but unfortunately, you are too busy spacing out like an idiot, 'cause you are an idiot that you did even notice me."

I paused for a while trying to recall what hotaru is talking about but i can't find it in my memory.

"but i don't remember what you're saying hotaru! You're just making excuses!" i complained.

"what else can i expect to someone as stupid as you. Now quit whining, you've attracted enough attention." hotaru crooned then i realized that almost half of the population is staring at us.

* * *

I heaved a sigh. My actions was too furious lately that i didn't even realize how i'm attracting the whole dance floor's attention. If it's not for tsubasa senpai who saved me from being the center of attraction, i would've turned into stone from where i'm at.

He pulled me away leaving hotaru staring at me blankly and ruka who's face was flushing and gestured me to join him on the cocktail table he's occupying. I didn't even noticed that hotaru was dancing with ruka when i came rushing to her.

'why is hotaru with ruka anyway?! Should ruka be always beside natsume?.. And where is natsume? Come to think of it.. I haven't seen him eversince what happened at the cafeteria..'

"i wonder if he's alright.." i murmured in trance.

Even if he had me hurt for countless times already, i still can't help but to worry for him. He's the only person i adored after all and i don't even know why. I know tsubasa senpai is always there for me since i was just ten, but i only see him as an older brother. Nothing more, nothing less. That's why since he confessed to me, i was stunned hard as a stone and now, i don't know how to treat him nor how to act in front of him anymore, it's just so awkward. However, i'm still doing my best to stay the same and act as normal as possible when he's around.

"mikan!" tsubasa called to me waking me up from trance. He's holding drinks in his both hands, the other one is for me i guessed.

"here." he handed me the drink.

"what kind of juice is this senpai?" i asked.

"that's not a juice mikan."

"not a juice?! What is it then?"

I lifted the liquid substance to my nose and sniffed only to realize that it wasn't an ordinary drink.

"smells like alcohol!"

'why did tsubasa senpai gave me an alcohol for a drink?!' i furrowed my brows in confusion.

He came closer to me and murmured "something to spice up the moment." then gave me a wink.

He was so close that the smell of alcohol over his breath strucked and filled my nose. I didn't noticed that he's been drinking since the party started and i can say he's good at keeping his composure.

"you know i don't drink alcohol senpai." i said as i pulled myself a bit away from his face.

"oh! Come on mikan. Just this once." he again leaned closer to me making me blush and annoyed in some ways.

"you're drunk.." i utter annoyed.

"believe me i'm not." he answered sternly.

"come on mikan, this is gonna be the first time i'll ask something from you isn't it?.. just this once.. Please?.." he pleaded.

He's actually right. This is the first time he asked something from me but, why does it have to be this. I'm really agitating about this but..

"mikan? Please..." he pleaded again and this time pouted.

He picked the glass then placed it in my hands. I glanced over it then turned to his face. He gave me a light nod urging me to continue. I shifted my gaze at the glass again this time trying to clear out my throat.

I gulped once, twice, thrice.

finally i started to lift the glass towards my lips. I was about to drink it but someone tugged my wrist making it spill all over the floor and the glass shattered into pieces.

The sound of the broken glass echoed making everyone turn their shocked gazes on me, us..

The person who pulled my wrist avoiding me from consuming the alcoholic drink.. Who was it?

I turned to my right to see the person.. Those eyes.. His gaze was.. was blazing like hell with fury!

"na-natsume?!" i stammered in shock and disbelief.

'since when..?! how long has he been there?! is he watching me all along?! And his eyes.. Their scaring the hell out of me! This is the first time i saw natsume got angry this much.. Why?!.."

He turned his fury gaze at tsubasa senpai who's stoned with where he's standing. Natsume quickly grabbed his shirt and landed his right fist at tsubasa's temple knocking him dead conscious.

"natsume stop it!" i screamed. I pushed natsume and quickly ran to where tsubasa senpai's body landed.

"senpai wake up! Are you alright?! Speak to me!." i squealed but he's not waking up.

Tonouchi senpai, tsubasa senpai's friend came and carried him quickly on his back.

"tono senpai.." i cried

"don't worry mikan he's not dead. He just passed out, maybe because of the alcohol he consumed.. But he'll be fine." he stated. Then carried him quickly to the clinic.

I turned to see natsume still standing in anger and disbelief. Maybe because i pushed him that's why but none of that matters now.

Just what the hell is wrong with him attacking tsubasa senpai just like that!

I was mad.. So mad that i took a step forward near him and slapped his face leaving a dark red mark on his left cheek. I heard squeals and murmurs with what i did but i was so angry that i don't care anymore!

"You!" i screamed. My tears flowing. "who are you to mess around other people's lives! You sick and miserable bastard! i hate you!" i turned to walk away.

"but i.. was just.. trying to.." i heard natsume murmured something but i don't give a damn anymore.

* * *

Four days had gone fast but still no sign of him.. He's been absent for four days also, and i'm so damn worried about him. I tried to search for him everywhere but it's impossible to find someone who doesn't want to be found. However, i'm dying to see and talk to him so i'll do whatever it takes just to see him again.

The conversation ruka and i had the next day after the evening ball is still clear to my memory.

"Mikan, you should understand why natsume did that." ruka stated.

"I know everyone misunderstands him all the time but... But that is his only way to somehow show you how he cared." ruka continued.

I furrowed my brows.

"you're just saying that because he's you're bestfriend ruka, but you know you can't just depend him all the time" i uttered blankly.

"you just don't get it mikan. He wanted to protect you that's why he did that."

"protect me?! That's impossible.. It's useless to-" he cut me off.

"he loves you!.." ruka uttered making me almost fell to my seat. I paused for a while not knowing whether to believe ruka or not.

"..he just don't know how to show you but still.. He cares for you more than you could ever think of." ruka continued.

"and that is the reason why he got really mad when he saw tsubasa forcing you to consume that harmful drink."

I was frozed with ruka's sudden revelation.

At first, i didn't want to believe him but i know ruka very well, he's not the kind of person to lie specially to me.

'I have to find him.. I have to know the truth..'

"natsume, you moron." i murmured as i drowned myself with overflowing tears and emotions.

I tried to ignore the feelings i had for him three years ago, and i have been very good at it. I knew i made him believe that i have completely gotten over him in that instant but god! He had no idea how it kills me seeing him everyday and being together at the same class. If he only knew how much i tried to keep my composure when those annoying fangirls of him is blatantly flirting with him when in fact i want to shoot the them straight to their empty heads.

If ever ruka's telling the truth.

Then i'd be more than willing to offer myself to him.. Even if pain awaits my fate again.. I'll have no regrets. I'll accept it for him.. For natsume.. Only him..

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

_Please just let me get away this time. The next chapter will raise your interest again.. That's a promise. *.*_

* * *

_I'm having mixed thoughts about adding a little bit of lemon or not. What do you think guys? Please help me decide, i'm getting confused really. *.*_

**_~Azumi Yukihara *.*_**


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings Conveyed

_I'm really really sorry for not updating sooner guys! We just got out of the hospital which means i can update much sooner! :))_

* * *

**(A/N)**

**daisyellarose, Gabsterela, Jazz, NatsuMikanLoves, KLP-Chan, AnimeMango, AnimeFreak, Starfire Wolf, CoookieMonsteerx3, GabyGurl, sakuratearz, shinhwa27**, _and the rest. I would like to give you awesome guys my sincere THANKS :)) for supporting my story. You Rock! :)_

**words inside "..." are conversation and words inside '...' are thoughts.**

**~Azumi Yukihara *.***

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does but the plot is mine. *.*_

* * *

**~NATSUME'S POV~**

* * *

I have no plan to be there at that stupid ball. I just want to be alone but ruka keeps on bugging me. He won't stop unless i come so i had no any other choice. It's not that i'm afraid of him, i mean i can just ignore him if i really don't want to but at the back of my mind, i also want to go knowing mikan would be there too.

And now, i am standing here at the balcony alone thanks to ruka who just told me a while ago "this is gonna be fun natsume!"

That imp! When he saw hotaru he just ran off somewhere forgetting the fact that i exist.

Well, it's not that i don't want to be alone, in fact that is what i long for to happen since i saw mikan and that jerk baldy together having fun.

And speaking of the devil, i just spotted the two of them standing at the cocktail table chattering.

Is what i'm seeing right?! That goddamned tsubasa looks drunk to me and he's forcing mikan to drink something!

'what the hell!' i furrowed my brows in displeasure.

I ran hastily to where the both of them are. Mikan is about to consume the goddamned drink. Good thing i arrived just in time to stop her. I quickly tugged milan's hands that made the glass she's holding fall and shatter on to the floor. I was so furious like hell when the scent of the liquid that came through the shattered glass struck my nose.

I was right. 'alcohol.' i thought.

Mikan was looking at the fragments of the glass on the floor.. Shock, and confusion, was written all over her when she lifted her head to see me.

"na-natsume?!" she stammered.

'damn it! What were you thinking polka!' i want to tell her but i didn't. I was mad as hell.

What if i wasn't there?! What if i didn't manage to stop her?! What if she got drunk and that damned baldy took advantage of the situation?! Damn! I can never forgive myself if something like that occurs.

I shifted my fury gaze at that stoned damned bastard.

'It's all that bastard's fault!' i clenched my teeth.

'I'll rip his head off and tore him to pieces!' I never wanted to kill someone this much in my whole life.

I stepped quickly to where he is. I grabbed his collar then all of my anger landed on his face mercilessly. He fell on the carpeted floor on just one punch and passed out already. Maybe because he's drunk or he's really clumsy either way, i don't give a damn! I just want him dead!

I was about to pick him up and beat him to death when i heard mikan screamed.

"natsume stop it!" then she pushed me and ran over tsubasa.

"senpai wake up! Are you alright?! Speak to me!." she squealed trying to wake him up.

Then a guy with long dark hair out of nowhere, quickly ran over to mikan and carried tsubasa on his back and the next thing i knew, the guy and shadow freak is gone.

Mikan turned to face me. She's crying.. She's crying again.. Because of me? That crying face of her was tearing my heart! I was flustered that i didn't noticed she's in front of me already.

A sharp smack on my left cheek woke me up from my trance.

"You!" she screamed. Tears flowing off her innocent eyes.

"who are you to mess around other people's lives! You sick and miserable bastard! i hate you!"

I want to defend myself but she's so mad at me that i just couldn't.

"But i.. was just.. trying to.." this is the first i stammered with very low voice in front of someone but before i could finish, she already turned to walk away..

"..protect you, mikan." i doubt if she heard me, i bet she didn't.

Why does it have to be like this?! I'm supposed to protect her but, i always end up hurting her when i'm around!

It's enough already! I can't stand the sight of her crying face anymore! This time i swear i'll surely protect her, by being distant.. And away.. Away from her..

* * *

**~END OF NATSUME'S POV~**

* * *

Today's class is over however, mikan remained sitting in their classroom alone. It's been a week now since he last saw natsume. He never really showed up. Even ruka doesn't know where he is. She's starting to lose hope.

"i'm sorry natsume..." she whimpered. Tears starting to form in her eyes.

She's staring outside the window trying to reminisce when her mobile phone rang. She picked it up and struck the answer button.

"hello?" she answered idly.

"hello mikan? It's me ruka."

"oh yes ruka why did you called?" she said while wiping her eyes.

"it's about natsume.."

She stood from her seat. "what about natsume ruka?!"

"i guess it's time for me to tell you where he is.." ruka muttered.

"what?! I thought you said you don't know?!"

"i'm sorry mikan, i never wanted to lie specially from you but.. I promised natsume not to tell you where he is.. But he needs you now" ruka explained.

"where is he ruka?! Please tell me! I'm begging you!.."

"alright mikan.."

* * *

Mikan ran as fast as she could to her destination. Ruka told her that natsume checked in at a hotel in central town. She had to get there before the sun goes down or it'll be much harder for her to locate him since the central town is big.

"I'm coming natsume!"

Mikan followed ruka's instruction until she reached a hotel that has the same description as to what ruka said earlier. She hurriedly entered the hotel reaching for the front desk attendant.

"Good evening ma'am how may i help you?" the front desk attendant warmly approached her.

"I'm here to see natsume hyuuga." mikan uttered.

"Can i have your name please."

"I'm mikan sakura. He's expecting me." mikan added sternly.

"Alright ma'am. Mr. Hyuuga is at 7th floor, room 1409."

"Thank you." she turned swiftly to the elevator.

* * *

She's now standing in front of natsume's room. Her heart is racing and knees trembling. She took several deep breath before finally lifting her hands.

She pushed the doorbell once.. twice.. thrice.. But no answer. She pushed it again and again and again and still no answer.  
She reached for the door knob and twist it open.

'It's open?!' mikan thought.

The she opened and carefully entered the room.

"natsume?." she crooned.

The room was dark so she tried to reach for the light switch on the leftside wall from the door when suddenly..

Someone tugged her right arm and pushed her back on the wall.

Mikan twitched in pain.

"I said not today nobara!"

'nobara? Who's nobara?!' mikan flustered.

"n-natsume." she stammered.

Natsume was stoned realizing who it was.

"m-mikan?!."

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

_kyaaah~ they finally saw eachother. Ayieee~ i also can't wait for the next chapter!_

**REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS** _would make me wanna go ~yay! i'll update in this instant! *.* so i might upload the next chapter either later, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year or i might never update at all and that depends on the reviews, favorites, or follows i get. Haha just kidding. :))_

**The upcoming chapters might have a little bit of lemon since you guys asked for it. *wink***


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings Conveyed II

_Ughhh! I'm having writer's block.. It took a while for me to finish this chapter so i won't be making this intro long since my update took long enough.._

_oOh~ _**Gabsterela**_ and _**AnimeMango**_'s question about nobara.. It's for me to see and for you guys to find out so keep tuning._ ***wink***

_Here you go.._ Enjoy~

* * *

**WARNING**: _This chapter contains an itsy bit of lemon and i mean just a tiny bit of it. :D_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own anything, just the plot. _***.***

* * *

Natsume was stoned realizing who it was.

"m-mikan?!."

Natsume stood straight and turned on his back.

"what are you doing here." he asked on his usual cold tone.

"I-i've been looking for you. I was so worried because-" he cut her off.

"I thought you said you hate me, so why bother looking for me." he stated idly.

"n-natsume.." mikan whimpered. She lowered her head tears starting to form in her eyes again but tears of joy this time 'cause he's safe and that she finally found him.

Natsume slightly turned to gaze at her. Even if the room was gloomy, her eyes didn't escaped his. He saw her eyes flooding with tears.

'what the hell!.' He cursed under his breath.

She's crying again and he's so damn confused as to why.

'what did i do this time?!' he thought.

Mikan started to give out weeps.

"damn it. Why are you crying?!" natsume clenched his teeth in annoyance.

Mikan shook her head and answered. "no-thing.. I'm n-not cry-ing.." she's stammered trying to hold her weeps.

He furrowed his brows in displeasure.

"nothing?!" natsume irritatedly repeated.

Mikan placed a small smile on her lips and nod lightly as an answer.

"what the hell polka." he exclaimed. He clenched his fist with anxiety. He stayed away from her to avoid making her cry but now, she even looked for him just to cry in front of his face and tell him that it's just nothing?!

"Fine, if you don't have anything else to say, you can leave now." natsume stated and turned to walk away but mikan stepped forward quickly and hugged him from behind.

Natsume frozed.

"w-what-" she cut him off.

"I'm sorry natsume.." mikan whimpered.

"sorry for hurting you.." she continued. "i never wanted to do that. Please forgive me.. Please.." tears continuously making it's way down to her cheeks.

"m-mikan.." natsume murmured.

"Please.. don't stay away from me.." mikan whispered as he hugged natsume tighter. "I'm begging you!" she cried.

"I've been waiting for you everyday! i was worried and so damn scared that i might not be able to see you again!"

Natsume just couldn't take it anymore. Her weeps are killing him so he freed himself from mikan's grip and turned to face her. He stared at her caramel brown eyes, wiped her tears then hugged her tightly. She had no idea as to how long he'd been wanting hug her, to lock her in his arms and feel her warmth and now, she's his.. And he swore that he would never ever let go of her again.

"stop crying you idiot." natsume whispered.

"i thought you hated me and that you don't want to see me, that's why i distant myself from you.. 'cause i don't want to see you cry because of me again.. It breaks my heart to see you crying so please.. Stop crying.." natsume uttered in a low soft voice.

What mikan heard made her cry much more, she was so happy to hear those words coming from natsume.. Those words that she longed to hear. She hugged natsume back and buried her face on the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for a while. Mikan was the first to break the hug.

Mikan lifted her eyes to meet his and smiled sweetly.  
"Does it mean you're forgiving me natsume?" mikan asked while staring at his crimson eyes.

He'd forgiven her long before she even made a mistake but he was so happy that he thought of teasing her as a payment for making him anxious for a week so he answered her with a "No." idly.

"n-no?" mikan furrowed her brows. "you haven't forgave me yet?!"

"not yet." he replied.

"but.. But i apologized already. I even came from all the way here."

"that is not enough."

"not enough?!" mikan repeated.

"you slapped me and said you hated me in front of the whole school, you pushed me away, made me anxious and left me to drown myself in alcohol for a whole week so what makes you think that a single sorry could make up everything you did?!

She heaved a sigh realizing how mean her actions before was.

"a-alright tell me what you want me to do then?."

Natsume smirked and leaned closer to mikan. They're inches away from each other that made mikan blush hard. She hold her breath and took steps backward to lean away from him but he also keeps on leaning closer until mikan felt the wall on her back. She tried to move from her side but he pinned her against the wall. Natsume straddled his arms on both sides of her making sure she won't escape..

"n-natsume.. w-what are you d-doing?!" mikan stammered. The smirk on his face tells her he's thinking about something and it makes her nervous.

Natsume didn't answer.

Mikan had never been this close to natsume that's why she's trembling.

Natsume's smirk grew wider.

"Kiss me." he crooned.

Mikan's eyes widened in disbelief. Did she heard it right?!

"w-what?!. K-kiss?! " she exclaimed stammering. Her heartbeat was racing.

"You're asking me what i wanted, i just answered."

"n-natsume y-you pervert!" she stammered.

"I-i know i said that! but-! i-i didn't mean it like that! Not that!" mikan exclaimed feeling like she's gonna have heart attack.

"no need to get embarrased it's annoying."

"it's normal to get embarrased! Don't tell me not to!."

"a single kiss wouldn't hurt."

Mikan's face was so red that even in that gloomy room, he can still see it and he find it so cute so see her blushing like that because of him.

"If you don't want, it's fine with me." natsume uttered blankly.

He leaned away freeing mikan then he reached for the light switch on the wall and opened it.

Mikan sighed in relief. She can finally breath however, when he turned the light on mikan saw the whole room was a mess. There are clothes everywhere, his throw pillows lying on the floor and lots of bottles scattered around.

'bottles?' she furrowed her brows then picked the nearest bottle lying on the carpeted floor only to see what it was.

"liquor?!" she muttered in confusion.

She turned her flustered stare to natsume.

"n-natsume have you been drinking all alo-" she paused when she saw natsume who was sitting on the couch sipping the glass of liquor on his hand.

Mikan rushed to natsume and tugged the glass away from him.

Natsume furrowed his brows and stood.

"what the- give it back polka!" he ordered sternly.

"no!" mikan squealed. She grabbed the liquor bottle at the couch table and took it to the kitchen. She poured the remaining liquor at the sink before returning to where natsume is.

Natsume just stood there and watched what she did until she got back. His brows still furrowed.

"what the hell do you think you're doing polka!"

"getting rid of those things! What else?!." she answered sarcasticaly.

"and who gave you the rights?!"

"and who gave you the rights to do the same thing to me at the ball either?! You even took the liberty of knocking tsubasa senpai dead!"

Hearing tsubasa's name made natsume's blood boil but he's not in the mood to quarrel since his head is aching due to his hangover last night so he just sat and leaned on the couch, placed his legs on the table and both his hands on his neck.

"Just leave me alone." he crooned idly before shutting his eyes.

Instead of leaving, mikan ignored natsume's rudeness and sat beside him. She rested her back on the couch and lifted her face to stare at the chandelier on the ceiling.

"natsume.." she slightly turned her head to natsume to see if he would respond but he didn't so she returned her gaze at the ceiling.

"before.. i've been wondering why you're always acting strange when I'm around tsubasa senpai.. But, i know now the reason why.." she continued to speak while smiling.

"and its because..." mikan sat straight and leaned forward at natsume. "..you're jealous.." she's now teasing him

'I'm what?! Jealous she said?!' he thought

He opened his eyes to retort but was caught off guard when she saw mikan inches away from his face but still managed to maintain his composure.

Mikan startled when natsume's eyes struck open.

'what am i doing?!' mikan thought blaming herself for teasing him.

Mikan tried to pull herself away but too late 'cause natsume was already gripping her collar.

"wrong move polka." he smirked and pulled mikan quickly, closing the gap between the two of them locking his lips with her.

Her eyes widened in shock. She felt natsume's lips onto hers, it was soft, tender, and sweet. Her heart raced making her tremble. He bit lightly her lower lip asking for entrance but it took a while for mikan to process what was happening until she finally shut her eyes slowly and started to kiss him back. She parted her lip a bit, but that was enough for him to crash through her. His tongue slipped into hers, it was warm and delectably sweet. Natsume was taking control of the kiss and how she never imagine he's this good.

The sensation he's feeling was addictive leaving him craving for her more and more. If it wasn't for the need to breath air then their lips might not have parted anymore. Both of them were rushing for air when they broke the kiss, however their eyes never left eachother.

Natsume grasp her hands and gently placed it on his chest. Mikan flushed.

"mikan.." he whispered.

Oh how she love hearing him speak of her name. That rarely happens and when he does, she never failed to feel butterflies from her stomach.

"hmm?" she answered.

"Do it again." he demanded sternly.

Mikan flinched. She smiled a awkward one.

"w-whaaat?!" she stammered.

"single kiss isn't enough."

"y-you pervert!"

"you were planning to kiss me from the first place, now you're saying I'm the pervert?!"

"i did not you idiot!"

"you did not?!"

"i didn't!"

"you didn't liked the kiss?!"

"i said i didn't you perv-" she was cut off.

Natsume stood from the couch and bent his back to carry her bridal style.

"what are you doing?! Put me down!" mikan squealed but natsume ignored her instead he continued his way through his king sized bed.

He laid her down then straddled his legs on top of hers locking her thighs inside. He leaned down on her, his arms on both sides of her head leaving her caged by him.

"w-what are you doing?!" she squealed struggling to free herself but he's so strong that she couldn't.

"you said you didn't liked the kiss so i thought of a way that will surely make you want nobody else.. but me." he whispered on her ear.

His breath sends electricity through her spine. Mikan was trembling, she can't think properly when he's this near and their bodies only inches apart.

"y-you're c-crazy!" she whimpered.

"but i am.." he smirked staring  
deeply in her eyes.

"..i am crazy about you.." he whispered sincerely before gently landing his lips onto hers.

Mikan was overwhelmed with what he just said.

'h-he's crazy about m-me?!' she thought confirming to herself if she heard it right.

'so ruka was right, he really likes after all." she smiled with the thought of it.

Tears starting to form in her eyes again, tears made out of so much happiness. There's no need for her to hold back anymore specially now that she knows what natsume really feels about her. She's so happy that she wanted to cry her heart out.

Her hands reached up to natsume's cheeks pulling him closer making the kiss deeper. Natsume was surprised with what she did but didn't complain instead he pressed her closer to his body making her moan. This time the kiss went more passionate. He gasped in pleasure, he quickly made his tongue move and she responded right there and then. Her right hand left his cheek and made it's way up to his messy raven hair. He slanted his head, she did the opposite and finally, his tongue touched hers. He delve deep and felt her shudder beneath him, their bodies pressed against each other. God how he wanted this for so long.

Eventually they had to break for air, he can fell her panting beneath him, her soft warm breast still pressed against his hard chest. Natsume gazed at her caramel brown eyes adoringly.

"i can clearly tell you enjoyed that." he uttered, smug grin on his face.

"as much as you did.." she smiled.

"so you loved it after all." he asked teasingly. Grin on his face widened.

She paused for a while and placed the sweetest smile on her lips "as much as i love you.." she muttered then pinched his nose slightly. She saw her flush for the first time and that made her giggle. She let out a little chuckle.

"you do?!" his brows furrowed in disbelief.

"i never stopped loving you natsume.. I always did and i always will."

What natsume heard was enough for him to claim her. He leaned down on her then buried his nose on the crook of her neck and whispered.

"I love you more mikan.. I love you more than my life.." he pulled up then placed a small kiss on her forehead. She shut her eyes feeling his lips onto her skin. He shifted the kiss on his lips and stayed there for a while.

"n-natsume.." mikan whimpered when he broke the kiss.

"don't worry.. I can wait until you're ready.." he muttered. He rolled over and laid beside her.

He hugged her tight never wanting to let go of her anymore. She buried her face on his neck while his left hand fondled her long auburn hair and the other wrapped on her slim waist. They stayed like that until they fell asleep in eachothers arms, this night is the best night of their entire existence and for sure tomorrow will be even more greater specially now that they're together.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven.**

* * *

_So how was it? Sorry guys I'm not that good at writing lemons yet, but i promise to improve. I've decided to change the rating from _**T**_ to _**M**_ since following chapters may become much perverted so watch out haha! :D_

* * *

**How i love to hear from y'all, you know what i mean. *wink***

**MARAMING SALAMAT!** (thank you so much!)

**~Azumi Yukihara *.***


	8. Chapter 8: Lies

_Chapter Eight is done. :))_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but the plot. *.*

* * *

**~MIKAN'S POV~**

The sunlight that streamed in through the curtains of the huge window near the king sized bed struck my eyes waking me up from the most peaceful sleep i had in my entire living.

I can feel my stomach grumbling so i opened my eyes and tried to get up to get something to eat but suddenly.. someone tugged me from behind then wrapped it's strong arms around me tightly.

'what the-' i squeaked then i heard someone spoke in a very low and sleepy voice.

"stay still.."

I turned my head to see who it was.

'n-natsume?' i furrowed my brows. what the- oh right i completely forgot that i was with natsume the whole night, and that was the reason why i never felt so safe in my sleep.

I smiled and turned my body gently facing him. I hugged him tight and pressed my face on his lean chest, his ever manly and alluring scent filled my nose making me wanna hold him forever close to me. I buried my face more deeper, if only i could then i would consume all of his scent right then and there. I just can't help it, his scent is like a drug to me.. And so is he.. He's my sweetest drug.

"you'll create a hole in my chest if you keep that up polka." he uttered idly.

I blushed lightly realizing what i was doing. I tilted my head to see his face, i traced every contour of it.. His ever messy raven hair that compliments with his don't-you-dare-mess-up-with-me attitude, his intense but deep inside, gentle and protective eyes still shut, his pointed aristocratic nose, and those delectable lips that every woman would die for.. In short, he's a one hell of a guy! How am i so lucky!.

"Having fun?!." i startled a bit and woke up from my trance. He smirked and opened his eyes slowly to meet mine.

"you must have realized by now how lucky you are to have me right?" he smug.

"conceited jerk!" i rolled my eyes as he smirked widely.

Once again, i felt my stomach grumble. It made me wonder what time is it.. why am i so hungry?!

I turned my head to the bedside table searching for the clock. What i saw widened my eyes. I quickly rolled up and pulled myself away from natsume's arms.

His brows furrowed.

I snatched the small clock and stared at it closely.

"oh no! It's 9:45 a.m. already! We're gonna be late!"

* * *

**~END OF MIKAN'S POV~**

* * *

Mikan was almost 15 minutes late, she's rushing through corridor until she reached their classroom door, she paused for a moment and took a deep breath as she carefully twisted the doorknob.

"Sorry i was late-"

The room was filled with chattering and most of the students are out from their seats. She sighed in relief realizing their teacher hasn't arrived yet, luck in on her side today.

She left natsume this morning on his room and rushed to their classroom.

"where are you going?!" natsume asked while brushing his left eye.

"sorry natsume! we're gonna be late! See you at school. Bye!" she walked towards the door and opened it.

"hey! come back here polka!" he ordered sternly.

She turned to see him for the last time, he's still sitting in the middle of the bed.

"stop calling me polka!" she blurted and stuck her tongue out.

"i said come back-" too late she's gone.

Natsume hasn't arrive yet, even ruka so she thought they might've been together. She ran straight to hotaru instead.

"hotaru! i missed you!." she screamed and hugged her tight.

"We just saw each other yesterday idiot." she uttered coldly while pushing mikan's face away from her.

"meanie!" she freed her and pouted.

Hotaru stared at her for awhile.

"Something happened. What is it?"

"huh? What do you mean hotaru?."

"you were so down this past few days, but now you seem to be back to your normal idiotic self again so tell me what happened."

Mikan flushed. She knows clearly that natsume was the reason but she doesn't know how to tell her. It's not that she don't want to tell her, she's actually excited to tell her bestfriend but they're in the middle of the class and someone might hear her so she thought of telling her the whole story later when they're alone.

Mr. Narumi suddenly appeared and entered the room merrily which made her wanna thank him a hundred times for saving her from the awkward situation.  
Hotaru threw her a "you can't hide anything from me" look before she moved to take her seat beside tobita.

'i'm sorry but not now hotaru.' she heaved a sigh.

"Sorry for being late class, it's just that i had to fix something and.. i have an announcement to make.." mr. narumi exclaimed happily.

Half the class furrowed their brows, some squealed from excitement and the rest just waited.

The door opened revealing natsume and ruka. They both went straight to their seat ignoring mr. narumi's presence. Squealing from natsume's fangirls echoed.

"hey it's natsume!"

"natsume's back!"

"oh my gosh! He looked much hotter than before!"

"i missed you natsume!"

Natsume just shrugged and explored his eyes to look for mikan. She wasn't sitting in front of him like she usually do, instead she sat beside Yuu Tobita that made natsume clench his teeth.

He turned his intense gaze to ruka.

Ruka nodded lightly. He stood and made his way to mikan's seat. Mikan tilted her head to ruka who's standing beside her.

"yes ruka?" she furrowed her head in confusion.

"mikan.. Can i change seats with you for awhile? I just need to talk to Yuu about something. If that's fine with you?" ruka asked nicely.

She twisted her head to ruka's seat, there was natsume staring at her. She gulped. She's having an idea what it was about, so she's having second thoughts.

"please?.." he pleaded giving her a puppy eyed look.

She heave a sigh. Who in the world could reject ruka's charm specially when he's pleading like that?!

She rolled her eyes lightly. Maybe it wouldn't hurt that much if she sat beside him for now and there ain't no reason for her to get embarrased since he's her boyfriend now right? Or is he? well.. He told her he loves her so natsume's her boyfriend now right? Right? Oh whatever! As long as they both love each other, nothing else matters.

"alright." she finally answered.

Ruka smiled and thanked her. She stood and sat beside natsume.

He smirked lightly. Oh how she loves to wipe that smirk of his face.

"stop blushing, you look like an idiot."

Mikan clenched her teeth and threw him a deadly glare.

"shut up sly fox!" she uttered trying to lower her voice so that their teacher wouldn't hear them.

His smirk grew wider. She just rolled her eyes.

'didn't changed one bit after all.' she thought.

"ehemm.." mr. narumi faked a cough.

"as i was saying, we have a new transfer student!" he said clapping his hands.

The classroom door opened and everyone turned to see who it was. The new student walked in front and stood beside mr. narumi shyly.

All the guys eyes widened and squealed seeing the new transfer student. Some girls furrowed their brows and some including mikan and hotaru just stared.

The transfer student is a girl, a pretty girl with an icy blue eyes and hair. She's actually the most prettiest girl mikan ever saw and she looked really nice and innocent.

"isn't she pretty nat-" she turned to natsume and was cut off by his reaction. His eyes widened as well as the other guys but he looked somewhat confused. She trailed to where natsume was looking, he was staring at the new student in front of the class.

She furrowed her brows. She never saw natsume reacted like that for a girl, not even for her.. How come he looks at that girl differently? Does he know her or something?

"everyone.." the teacher spoke and she snapped out of her confusion.

"..this is Ibaragi Nobara, your new classmate please be nice to her." he continued cheerfully.

'Ibaragi.. Nobara..'

'Nobara?..'

'Her name is familiar.. I think i heard it before..' she thought trying to find something in her mind.

'..but where-' she paused and switched his gaze to natsume.

'right! I remember! natsume mentioned her name last night.. And even mistaken me for her!'

"Natsume.." she crooned. He seemed startled just a tiny bit and met her eyes.

"y-you know her right?" she hesitated to ask but still did.

He paused for awhile. He shifted his gaze away from mikan and nod once lightly.

"you've mistaken me for her when i entered your room.. S-so you must be c-close to each other since she can-" she was cut off.

"That girl belongs in the dangerous ability class. That's why i know her." he uttered coldly.

He really look annoyed and she's confused as to why.

'dangerous ability?! That innocent looking face?!'

"Nice to meet you all." nobara uttered and smiled sweetly. Most of the guys squealed while the other girls raised their eyebrows as much as they could.

"alright nobara you can look for your seat now." Mr. Narumi stated.

* * *

**~MIKAN'S POV~**

* * *

After class, i went straight to my room. I told everyone including natsume that i'll look for my missing notebook on physics but the truth is i just wanted to be alone for awhile.

I really don't know what to think, natsume told me that she's a part of the dangerous ability class, and that is the reason why she knows her but.. He looked so surprised seeing her that it made me think that there must be something else.. And to think that natsume mistaken me for nobara.. That only means that she's been there in his room before!.

"who is that nobara anyway?!" mikan blurted.

I'm not mad at her or anything.. However, i'm just so damn confused about what is going on between her and natsume.

"ughhh!" i rolled my eyes and let myself fall on my bed. I shut my eyes for a moment.

'But.. Natsume told me that he loves me right? So i guess there is no reason for me to doubt him..'

Natsume mentioned that she's at the dangerous ability class also and maybe that is the reason why.. Maybe he used to go out to some missions with nobara-

wait-

I opened my eyes and quickly pulle myself up.

"Is he doing dangerous missions again for the school?!"

"It can't be! I have to talk to him!."

I stood and got out of my room swiftly. I went straight to his dorm but he wasn't there. Maybe ruka knows where he is though i'm not sure where ruka's room is.

I wandered around the corridor looking for ruka's dorm when i came across a certain room who's door is slightly opened.

There must be someone inside who knows where ruka's room is located so i gently pushed the door and peeked only to be surprised with what i saw.

I froze for awhile before i gently took a few steps backward.

It was natsume and nobara..  
Nobara's arms were wrapped around natsume's neck and she's kissing him.. and he's also kissing her.

'what's happening? What is this?!."

Tears started to form in my eyes. I covered my mouth with my both hands hoping that they wouldn't hear my weeps.. I slowly turned and ran as fast as i could, my tears streamed down through my cheeks endlessly..

This feeling is familiar to me.. I felt this before.. When natsume turned me down years ago.. And when he made me feel worthless in front of the whole cafeteria.. the only difference is that this time.. It's much painful than it was and that i don't think i could handle it anymore!

"You said you love me.."

"..but you lied! You're a liar natsume!" she cried as she continued running nowhere.

* * *

**End Of Chapter Eight.**

* * *

**~nooo! not again! poor mikan!. T_T**

**What will happen to her now?! and what would natsume do to get her back?**

* * *

_I don't think this chapter is that good and sorry if it's a little short, I've been busy for awhile and i still have this arggh writers block. I'll try to make it longer next time. Thanks for still being with me!_

_Please Don't hesitate to leave some reviews :))_

* * *

**REVIEWS, FAVS, and FOLLOWS are my life now, so please.. let me live :))**

**~Azumi Yukihara *.***


End file.
